


Ninoneko Holmes: The Nancy Shirt

by darkdropout



Series: Ninoneko Holmes [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Aimiya bffry, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mikeneko Holmes no Suiri - Freeform, cat!Nino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdropout/pseuds/darkdropout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno goes out of town for a few days to visit his family. Luckily, he left something in case Nino gets lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninoneko Holmes: The Nancy Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mokarran](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mokarran).



> Written for [](http://mokarran.livejournal.com/profile)[**mokarran**](http://mokarran.livejournal.com/) [in return for THIS! ](http://mokarashi.tumblr.com/post/24229558020):
> 
>  
> 
>  

Ohno goes out of town for a few days to visit his family.

Nino spends the first morning Ohno is away marching back and forth from the front door to the window and back again, swishing his tail threateningly whenever Aiba tries to bribe him out of his vigil with food or catnip or a 1000 yen note.

"Nino," Aiba pleads. "It's no use! He told you he wouldn't be back until Monday."

Nino meows sharply in Aiba's direction as he passes, but doesn't stop.

Aiba sighs. "I know, but I already called him last time you asked and it went straight to voicemail!"

Nino meows again, aggressively, but Aiba isn't ready to give up yet. When Nino gets close enough, Aiba lunges forward and catches Nino in his arms. The kitten lets out an angry wail. They grapple for a moment, Aiba trying to cuddle Nino to his chest comfortingly and Nino trying to escape, twisting violently and sinking his claws into Aiba's skin. Nino finally gets his teeth into the soft juncture between Aiba's thumb and forefinger and Aiba lets him go with a surprised yelp. Nino drops to the floor, landing on his feet. He looks up at Aiba, black fur on end, and hisses.

"Sorry," Aiba says sheepishly.

Nino turns up his nose and stalks away.

Aiba trudges to the bedroom, out of ideas and bleeding in several places. It's not that he has expected Nino to be reasonable (especially about something involving Ohno), but Aiba really hates to see his little best friend so distraught. Aiba wonders if Nino is like this when _Aiba_ goes away and Ohno stays to take care of him. (What a silly question - _of course he is!)_

Aiba is searching for band-aids in the bathroom medicine cabinet, brainstorming a whole new list of ways to get Nino to cheer up (does Nino like puppet shows?), when he suddenly remembers something. Of course! Why didn't he think of it before?! He dashes into his bedroom looking for his bag and finds it mostly under his bed. Nino keeps dragging it under there by the strap, like he's trying to hide it - which is a ridiculous thing to do since Nino _love_ _s_ when Aiba lets him ride in it on their outings.

"Nino~" Aiba calls cheerfully. He peeks his head back into the hallway, watches as Nino walks by on his hundredth trip to the front door. "Nino look!" Aiba shakes the bag in his hand enthusiastically. Nino pays him no attention.

Aiba goes over to the couch and sits down. He opens the bag and pulls out an old, off-white t-shirt with the name _Nancy_ written in small letters across the top corner. He waves the shirt in front of him a few times, airing it out, then places it gently on the cushion beside him. And waits.

Suddenly, the sound of Nino's padding footsteps stops. There's a questioning mew from the direction of the entryway, an almost silent creep back into the living room. Without warning, Nino jumps up the back of the couch, peeks suspiciously over Aiba's shoulder.

"Oh-chan left it for you," Aiba says, gesturing to the shirt and trying not to grin. "In case you got lonely."

Nino nips at Aiba's ear for that comment ( _Nino is not lonely thank you very much_ ), but he jumps gingerly down onto the shirt. He sniffs it warily a few times, then starts to butt his head against it, pawing the material, his purr coming out in euphoric bursts. When he finally looks up at Aiba again, his eyes are almost entirely closed, only a sliver of dilated pupil visible.

 

Later Aiba takes a picture - Nino fast asleep, tangled up in Ohno's shirt- and sends it to Ohno with the caption "Wish you were here" and three heart marks.

(He also CCs it to Matsujun - for his collection).

 

                                                                                                =^･^=

 

(When Ohno gets back, Nino is waiting at the door wearing a t-shirt with the name _Nancy_ written in small letters across the top corner. It has a few more claw marks than Ohno remembers, but he thinks it might be better this way, with a Nino in it.  



End file.
